Happy Birthday!
by RealityBreakGirl
Summary: Okay, this isn't the sequal to The Trials of Getting Internet, but bear with me. I had to post this one today because It's my Birthday! And the turtles know it. That could spell trouble. Seventh in the Ally Break Series, the sixth will be posted soon, I p


WAIT! This isn't the continuation of 'The Trials of Getting Internet'. Don't shoot me! It's still in the works, it's titled 'The Party', but things have been hectic lately. But today, I am going ahead and posting this because…It's my BIRTHDAY! That's right, RealityBreakGirl, aka, Ally Break aka my real name (which you shall not know) is now, on this day of August 28, 2006, 20! So, in light of this being my B-day, I figure you can go ahead and forgive me for posting this one out of order. Besides, if you kill or seriously injure me now, then you'll have to wait that much linger for the story. And if you just slightly injure or scare me, it won't help. I'll just be scared to show back up.

I'M 20!

Happy Birthday!

By: RealityBreakGirl

_Memp! Memp! Memp!_

"Augh." Ally Break reached up and turned off her alarm clock. "I hate waking up at 5:30," she mumbled.

Her fingers stumbled around the head of her bed until they found the switch for her black light. She had found that it wasn't as harsh on her eyes as a regular light was in the morning. The moment she turned it on, though, she had to stifle a scream. A giant turtle's face was in front of her's, it's mask color altered by the black light. Fortunately, she had become quite accustom to how different colors looked under a black light.

"What the-Mikey?" she questioned. Mikey's face pulled back to revel that his brothers were in the room as well. "What are ya'll doing here?" she asked as she sat up and pulled off her sleeping cap, pulled back her hair, and found her glasses.

"It's your birthday, dudette, and we came to tell you that!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Mikey, I already knew that."

Raph looked at her "Com'mon" Raph said, "We gotta surprise back at da lair."

Ally shook her head, and pushed the covers off of her. "Guys, that's really sweet, but I can't. I've got school today."

Mikey's face fell "School?"

"I told you." Leo said

"Shuddap, Leo." Raph said.

"Guys, keep it down" Donnie whispered.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Yes, school. I go to college on Mondays and Wednesdays. Why else would I be up and 5:30 in the morning. Unfortunately, my birthday occurs on a school day." she turned to look at her clock. "It's now 5:37. I've got to get moving, or I'll be late."

" I guess we need to go then." Donnie said

"Please."

"Well, I guess you can come down later." Mikey said.

Raph pointed his sai at her "You bettah. After all, we've gotta give you yer birthday spankin's."

Ally's mouth dropped "Raph! I'm twenty years old!"

"Won't stop me he said as he went out he window after Mike.

"Donnie, Leo, you wouldn't let him do that, would you?"

Donnie smirked.

"See you later, Ally." Leo said with a slightly evil look on his face

"I think I'm in trouble." All said to her now empty room as he closed the window after them.

Later, that day, or actually night, Ally was getting ready for bed. She had already had her birthday party with her family, which was about what she had expected. Fajita dinner, a few gifts from her parents-two Star Trek script books, and a Star Trek 40th anniversary magazine, both of which she loved- and a Donnie Pez and her own creation form her little sister. Plus her new desk, that Donnie put together, was part of her birthday. All in all, what she had expected. Her birthdays had gone down considerable since she her family had moved back from Hawaii. Even her sixteenth hadn't been that big of a deal. At any rate, it had gone about as she had expected, and her mom's parents, her Maw-maw and Paw-paw were coming over tomorrow to take her to eat.

As she was about to put on her nightly zit-cream, her shell cell went off.

"Hello?" she said

"Get dresses, I'm coming to get you."

"Raph? Hey! How'd you know I was in my nightgown!"

"Yer always getting in yer pj's this late. Now get ready." He hung up.

Ally blinked at the shell cell, closed it, and sighed. Well, might as well do what he said. He was coming. She sighed again, and moved to get ready.

By the time she heard a tap on the window, she was just outing the finishing touches on her hair. She finished, and walked over, opening the widow and letting Raph in.

"Good yer dressed." He said. He looked at her outfit, dark jeans, a light pink baby-tee with a design, white and pink tennis shoes, and her hair pulled half back with some kind of little pink scarf in it. He picked up her lightweight gray jacket, and tossed it to her. "Put it on."

"Why?" she questioned, as she did.

"I think I saw a few Foot on my way over. The jacket'll make ya harder ta see."

"Oh." Ally paused in picking up her purse and looked over at him. "Should we call the others?"

"No. I can handle it." Raph opened the window, and helped her out onto the little ledge.

"Um, would this be a good time to tell you that I do have a fear of heights?"

"No." he finished closing the window, and held up his arm to her.

"What? Oh." she threaded her purse on her other arm, and put her first arm around his neck. Then he reached down and picked her up, and she put her other arm around his neck. Then, without a warning, at least to Ally, they were off. It was all she could do not to scream. She did squeak, and Raph told her to be quite. She gripped him tighter.

"Hey, you carried me last time, ya know." She said.

"What?"

"Last time I went like this, which was also my first time, and my first story, you carried me across the rooftops. I had to use my author superpowers to keep from hurling on you."

He glanced down at her. "Yer not going to now, are ya?"

"Nope, superpowers firmly in place."

"Good."

"So where are we-"

"You'll see when we get there. In the meantime, just be quiet. We don't want ta attract attention."

_Oh, yeah._ Ally thought, _We're totally inconspicuous. Just a mutated turtle who's hunted by several of the worlds meanest people, and is wanted by the government, taking a girl who just happens to have superpowers here, because she's a author to his lair by jumping across rooftops because he's been trained in the art of ninjitsu by a mutated rat. Naw, nothing unusual._ But she didn't say anything.

Pretty soon she settled into the rhythm of Raph's leaps. The slight push as he went up, the air streaming across her face, and pushing her hair back as they defied gravity for a moment, then the pull of gravity catching up with them, and the slight jolt as his legs connected with the next roof top. Suddenly though, his rhythm changed, and they bounced along fire escapes until they reached the ground. Raph out Ally down, then lifted up the manhole cover. He helped her down, then replaced the cover, and the two started walking.

"Ya know, I've rally got to find a manhole close to my apartment, and figure out how to get to the lair through it."

"Ask Mikey. He actually knows his way around pretty good. But if you tell him that I'll deny I ever said anything."

"Don't' worry, I won't." Ally said automatically. Then her hand shot to her mouth "Oh, shoot! I coulda used that for black mail or something!"

"Heh. Too late now."

They walked for a little bit longer when suddenly dork shapes dropped down out of the ceiling and attacked them. Before Ally could react, hands weir clamped over her eyes and mouth, and a blindfold and gag place over them.

"Ally!" she heard Raph cry as she also heard the clanging and _shing_ of the metal on metal of Raph's sais and his opponents' weapons.

Ally struggled, trying out a few moves that her dad had taught her, and surprising whoever had her. She heard a grunt of pain from Raph, and the sound of weapons stopped. She tried to call out, but it was to no avail. She continued to struggle, but her captors were too strong. Once they had her under control, they spun her around to make her dizzy and confuse her as to where she was going. They lifted her up, and took her with them. Her attackers made no sound. After a while, they put her down and pushed her forward.

Ally was scared. What were they going to do with her? Where was Raph? She didn't hear anything being dragged, so chances were he wasn't with them. Was he okay? Was he just unconscious, or was he hurt? Or was he…? No. No thinking along those lines. Raph was okay, and she would be too. Like her mom always said if your going to be kidnapped, you might as well fight. They might tell you that they'd kill you if you didn't do what they said, but chances were that they'd do it anyways. That settled it. First chance she got, she was fighting.

Suddenly, she was stopped, and out down. Her gag and blindfold were removed. She got ready to move, but then the lights were turned on.

"Happy Birthday, Ally!"

"Wha-What?" Ally blinked. Splinter, Leatherhead, April and Casey were all standing in front of her, in the lair, smiling.

"Surprise!" Mikey said from behind her.

"Huh?"

"It was Mikey's idea." Raph said as he walked past her.

"You're okay!"

"Of course he is." Donnie said as he appeared on one side of her

"Ally, we were the ones who attacked you two" Leo said as he appeared on her other side.

They led her to a chair at the head of the table, Leo sat her down and pushed her chair up while Donnie placed a spray painted and decorated Burger King crown on her head. Poor Ally was still confused.

"Wait, so this whole thing was set up just to surprise me on my birthday?"

"Yup."

All laughed "I'm not sure whether to hurt ya'll or hug ya'll."

"Why not simply enjoy what is." Splinter said.

Ally smiled "I think I like your idea the best."

"Get ready for some cake!" Mikey called. He brought out a beautiful cake with twenty lit candles on it. A chorus of 'Happy Birthday' broke out, and the cake was placed in front of Ally. She blew all the candles out in one breath, and the cake was cut. It was yellow cake with chocolate frosting, Ally's favorite.

"Mmm, delicious!" Ally praised.

"Thanks!" Mikey said, "April helped me."

"I only got the ingredients. Mikey cooked it and iced it."

"It's still great, no matter who made it."

After cake, presents were opened. Splinter got her a poem he had found that he thought held great meaning. Leo got her a book on feudal Japan. Raph got her a couple of Star Trek tapes she had been looking for. Mikey got her a CD she had been wanting. Donnie made her a neat little comlink in a necklace, in case she ever needed them. April put together a scrapbook of photos with her and the guys, and Casey got her a baseball bat. Leatherhead was a little shy about his gift.

"I have never met you before, Ally Break, but I hope you will like what I have gotten you."

Ally stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick hug. "Whatever you got me, I know it'll be great."

She unwrapped it, and found a simple but beautiful carving of a girl with a old-fashioned quill pen, and parchment paper. She looked a lot like Ally and was looking off into the distance as if contemplating what to write down. A soft breeze was blowing her hair and cloths, and she had a quiet, yet fanciful smile on her face. The carving had a ethereal quality to it, and was very well done.

"Oh, Leatherhead, it's beautiful. I love it!"

Leatherhead just blushed.

Ally hung out with them for a while, but eventually decided that she should go home.

"It's been great ya'll, and I couldn't have asked for a better birthday, but I need to get home. I have homework to do tomorrow, and I do need some sleep."

"Uh-uh. Ya can't leave yet." Raph said

"Why not?" Ally asked nervously, backing towards the door. But she was stopped there by Leo and Casey.

"You still need your birthday spankings." Leo reminded her.

"Um, my dad said that we don't get any once we're past nineteen."

"Now, do we look like you family?" Mikey asked

"Um, ya'll are like family to me?" Ally tried

"Sorry, not going to work." Donnie said.

Ally shrieked, and ran for the door, but she was quickly intercepted. She fought them, trying to get away, but it was futile as they dragged her down and started giving her her birthday spankings. Ally shrieked, and squirmed, but they had her too hard.

"One! Two! Three!" she still kept squirming "Eight! Nine! Ten!"

"Let go!" she yelled

"Thirteen! Fourteen!"

"Hey! This isn't fair! Ya'll are big strong trained guys! I'm just a little geeky girl!"

"Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! And one to grow on!" They finally let her go, just as she hollered, "I don't need to do anymore growin'!"

She scrambled up and glared at them, but it soon softened to a good-natured smirk. "Don't do that again."

"Not till your next birthday at least." Raph said.

"We'll see." Ally said.

She stood up, and so did they.

"We'll help you get your things, and take you home." Leo said by way of apology.

"Alright." Ally agreed.

Ally thanked everyone for their gifts, and promised to see them soon.

The guys and her walked through the sewers for a ways, then finally climbed up to a manhole. When Ally climbed out, she was surprised to see that it was only a couple of blocks away from her apartment building.

"Consider it your final gift." Leo told her. The guys helped her to her room, and she bid them farewell. Not too soon after, she was changed and drifting off to sleep in her bed, her thoughts resting on her wonderful friends.

The End. Aww, I wish the last part had really happened. My real birthday was the first one. Well, you know the drill. Review! Consider it a birthday gift.

-RealityBreakGirl


End file.
